I Wish
by weallmadeofstars
Summary: A Degrassi fic where I can do whatever I want! So dont kill me over it! R&R please!
1. The Big Fight

****

Disclaimer : I don't own Degrassi! I am plotting to make it my own, mwhahaha! This story is going to contain the things that I WANT to happen. It doesn't mean that they will ever happen on the actual show. This is my fic and I can do what I want! Wee!

Liberty was in the Degrassi bathroom, carefully flossing after eating her well-balanced lunch. Emma walked in the bathroom, and cast a hating look in Liberty's direction.

__

Seize the day. Emma was always told that. If she didn't like the way Liberty did things, Emma would have to take it into her own hands!

Emma walked over to Liberty and slapped her across the face. Liberty gasped. "Oh no! You broke my floss!" Liberty's face turned mean. Emma grabbed at Liberty's hair, and Liberty was ripping at Emma's 'Fur is unfur' t-shirt (( haha what with today's lingo..). Just then, Manny walked in. Liberty glared at her. "Manny, you are such a whore! You're stealing JT away from me!!!" Liberty screamed, lunging for Manny. 

Manny pushed Liberty, and stared coldly at Emma. "I didn't steal him away from you! He was never yours! At least he looks at me!" Manny yelled at Liberty. Emma snapped her fingers. "Oh no you didn't!" Emma walked up to Manny. Why was she defending Liberty? "Liberty is right about one thing. You are a whore! You know the way you're acting with Craig!" Emma said. Manny just smiled.

"At least guys pay attention to me. I don't go around hugging trees and cleaning up the wildlife! You make no difference in this community! Everybody hates you!" Manny screamed. 

Emma punched Manny in the face, and Liberty kicked Emma. Manny elbowed Liberty in the nose.

"Oh my nose!!!!" Liberty said, sounding exactly like Marcia in the Brady Bunch. 

Finally, when the fight was over, only Manny was left standing. Emma and Liberty lay dead on the bathroom floor. 


	2. Truth Hurts

****

Disclaimer : I don't own Degrassi any more than that homeless guy on the street does! Again I say this story is what I wish would happen!

Hazel was sitting with Terri outside. They were talking about Rick, Terri's ex boyfriend. Hazel was trying to make Terri feel better. Terri launched into a rage. (she learned how to do that from Rick!)

"Hazel, you don't care about me! You think I'm a big fat ugly cow! You just want friends because you're a ADEN. No one likes you. You try and help them..but you don't help. You do no good! I hate you!" Terri exclaimed. Hazel burst into tears, face turning red.

"Well then, maybe I do think you're a big fat ugly cow! That's because you are! And it's your own fault Rick hurt you! How could you even go out with a guy that disgusting? He looked like he never washed his hair! And those glasses..can you say Made in China?!" Hazel screamed furiously. 

Ashley walked in between them. "What is going on? You know you have to get past your differences, girls.." Ashley was wearing all black as usual. Terri let out a battle yell. Ashley was lost in the fight. 

When she finally emerged, she was naked!!!! Her clothes had been ripped off! So Jimmy walked up to her and raped her! Ashley decided to get back with Jimmy, drop the goth thing, and let Craig have Manny! ( haha Ashley naked.. ^_^ )

Terri went to the lunch room and she was really hungry. They were out of food so she marched up to Toby and Kendra. She ate them. JT laughed hysterically, and milk squirted out of his nose! The milk got all over Terri, and she turned to JT with the look of a madwoman on her face.

(( LOL this is hilarious so far!!!!! ))


	3. Surprises

****

Disclaimer : I don't own Degrassi any more than that homeless guy on the street does! Again I say this story is what I wish would happen!

JT screamed loudly as Terri went charging after him. Luckily, Principal Raddich stopped JT and Terri in the hallways. "You're running." he said. In reply, Terri ate him. She was still hungry and the chase continued. The chase ended when Terri went plunging into a car. She died.

Manny walked over to Craig. "I heard Ash and Jimmy are back together." Craig smiled. "That's ok. I wanna be with you now Manny." Manny and Craig started making out in the lunch room and had sex right on the table. OH YEA! (lol)

Spinner was serving food, and he put food on the last tray. It was Marco's. 

"Yo, Marco dude..stop checkin me out!" Spinner said. Marco laughed. 

"Why would I check out a guy whos shoes don't even match his shirt! Yea right! And another thing Spin..you need some speech help. Your voice sounds like a little seal trying to talk!" Marco screamed, throwing his lunch tray at Spinner. Spinner took off the hair net.

"This means war!!!!"

A food fight erupted, and Paige was crying in the corner. "My prada! ITS RUINED!!!!" She was holding her purse, which was covered with red cherry jello. 

Ellie walked over to Paige. She took her in her arms and they kissed! (yay!) Ellie looked into Paige's eyes. "I know we're different..but I can't help it. You're just so damn hot!!!!" Ellie screamed. Paige grinned. "DO ME!!!!!!"

(omg lol!!!!!)

Sean was sitting by himself at lunch watching the festivities. He pulled out some weed and began smoking it. Radditch had been eaten anyway so what could they do to him?

Just then Sean realized that Emma was dead. He was so sad that he busted out crying. Marco ran over to him, realizing he had a soft side.

"Oh Sean you have a soft side!!! I am so sorry about Emma!!!!" Marco yelled. Sean cried harder, hugging Marco. Dylan walked over to Marco.

"Marco?" Marco looked at Sean. "Oh ..." Marco smiled at Dylan. 

"No honey its ok. I love you Dylan!!" Marco and Dylan started kissing madly. Sean was left alone to cry. Now he had lost Marco AND Emma! 


	4. Unsuspected Lovers

****

Disclaimer : I don't own Degrassi any more than that homeless guy on the street does! Again I say this story is what I wish would happen!

So let me even it out for you..

Dead: Terri, Liberty, Emma, Principal Radditch, Hazel, Toby, Kendra

Alone: Sean

Together: Dylan & Marco, Paige & Ellie, Craig & Manny, Ashley & Jimmy!

Chased: JT

JT runs over to Sean, whos still crying. "Sean you're so hot when you cry!" JT said.

"I heard you were gay but i didnt believe it! I thought you made it up to make Liberty not like you!" Sean ran into JTs arms.

Sean and JT got married..

yay!!!!

So JT and Sean are together too! hooray!

This concludes my funny story haha.! R & R!


End file.
